Don't Say Goodbye To Me
by Book-BoyObsessed956439
Summary: Kurt's song choice for New Directions at Nationals makes Blaine realize just how much he matters to him. Ruthless Klaine fluff. Enjoy! :D


Kurt paced in his room, waiting patiently for Blaine to get here already. He'd already called Rachel and screamed into the the phone for a good fifteen minutes, bragging that his got back first when his stomach was doing summersaults because he got a reply! Oh dear God, if he didn't die by the time Blaine got back..

NYADA.

The school both Rachel and he had shared nightmares and dreams about for the past year. He didn't want to apply after he'd took a good look at his application, but it didn't stop Blaine from making him. What sucked was that Blaine and he were drifting apart as he awaited that letter. Blaine had been spending so much time with Sebastian since Sectionals it caused the soprano physical pain anymore. Blaine hadn't said anything but he just _knew_, Kurt _knew_ he was losing interest and with every fiber of his being he wished he hadn't made Blaine transfer. The raven haired boy was far more irritable now, spitting harsh comments at anyone who had the nerve to counter his ideas, barely holding Kurt's hand and purposely making arrangements as to not see him. He never thought the term "Absence makes the heart grow fonder" was true, but boy was being proven wrong.

And it hurt.

But Blaine had answered his phone today, and he was home, alone, bored, and when Kurt asked if he could come over he didn't get a, "Sure, why?" or "What's going on?" but instead "Sure! Be there in ten." Kurt had never felt more relieved. Maybe it's because they hadn't spoken in a while? Blaine had been suspended for a week for punching a jock in the jaw for calling Kurt a faggot, which while chivalrous was awfully stupid, and spent a few days hanging out with the Warblers. Kurt could just imagine all the horrible things Sebastian was saying, but what could he do?

Whatever the reason, Kurt still pulled Blaine inside and was more than a little shocked when his boyfriend kissed him. Finn, Puck, Carole or his dad could've been anywhere, and Blaine had kissed him anyway. Kurt shivered and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, hugging him while they kissed, calmed by the touch.

"Hi," Blaine said shyly. Kurt snorted.

"Hi yourself," He replied.

"What's with the sudden invite?" He asked, rubbing Kurt's sides. Kurt then remembered why he'd called Blaine over in the first place and held his NYADA envelope between their faces. Blaine's eyes widened, even though Kurt missed it, and he grabbed the letter, making sure he'd read the return label right before looking at Kurt and beaming, "Well? What does it say?"

"I haven't opened it yet," He admitted shyly. "I was waiting for you."

"C'mon," Blaine said excitedly, taking Kurt's hand and rushing down the stairs to his bedroom, throwing himself down on Kurt's bed and pulling him with him, blushing when Kurt fell on top of him. "Sorry," He whispered, sitting up. Kurt pecked his cheek and shook his head. "Don't be."

Blaine grinned bashfully before pushing the note into Kurt's hands. "Open it!"

Kurt giggled at his boyfriend's enthusiasm and nodded, taking one long, deep breath before ripping the letter open. Blaine may be overly zealous about this, but Kurt was nervous as hell. His life's fate rested in the palms of his hands and Gaga he can't breathe as he reads over the very business like note.

Blaine peaked over his shoulder, reading with Kurt. Kurt literally felt his jaw go slack as Blaine pointed to the line he just read. "We've accepted your application and would like to speak with you further. We are aware New Directions is at Nationals. One of our teachers will approach you there. Thank you for considering NYADA."

"Oh my God," Kurt whispered, jumping when Blaine clapped. He was about to look at his boyfriend, but Blaine beat him to it and hugged him fiercely, gripping so hard Kurt groaned.

"AAH!" Blaine squealed. "Kurt, I'm so happy for you!"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and laughed, squealing himself. He'd did it. He'd gotten into NYADA. Oh, dear God, his dreams would come true! Strando and Az quite well could work for him, his name would be known! Oh God!

"I love you so much," Blaine said, pulling back, suddenly looking sad.

Kurt, still grinning like a complete lunatic, tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

"It just..." Blaine shook his head. "It seems so real now.."

"What does?" Kurt asked. "That your boyfriend is going to be famous?" He winked.

Blaine snorted. "Not that.." He touched his palm to Kurt's face, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb, swallowing hard. "It's just...I'm gonna lose you soon, and..I'm gonna miss you so much when you're at NYADA.."

Kurt's smile faded and he turned his head to kiss Blaine's hand. "Nothing's going to change between us.."

Blaine smiled ruefully, obviously forcing the action. "You can't promise me that.."

Kurt frowned, leaning forward and kissing Blaine softly. "Says who?"

Blaine grinned and leaned into Kurt's arms, nuzzling his neck. "You think I could stay here tonight?"

Kurt nodded. "Always."

* * *

><p>"Hey," Blaine whispered, sneaking up on Kurt from behind. He'd been given the solo for Nationals (No pressure) and that NYADA informant (Again, no pressure) was out there somewhere and he couldn't <em>breathe<em>. Blaine's hand on his back and the soft kiss to his neck calmed him slightly.

"Hey," Kurt echoed.

"I wanted to apologize," He whispered.

"For?" Kurt asked slowly, turning his head to look at the gorgeous man behind him.

"For being a complete douche these last few months.." He turned Kurt around, straightening the jacket he was wearing. He wasn't wearing a uniform, having been banned from performing just as Rachel had been. Heartbroken he was, but he'd have his chance next year. This was Kurt's last performance in New Directions, so Blaine refused to mope.

"Well, I can't say you weren't," Kurt replied, grinning sadly. Blaine had been remarkably sweet these past few days, since he found out Kurt got accepted. He barely left the other boys side, it was marvelous.

Blaine nodded grimly. "I'm really sorry.. I was scared and I shouldn't've taken it out on you."

"You didn't, really," Kurt said, lying. "The only thing that hurt me was your incessant flirting with that meerkat..."

Blaine failed to hold back a snort and he nodded. "It wasn't really flirting, just...He was familiar, he was what I wanted to still be."

"And ugly perv?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side.

Blaine shook his head, smiling. "Safe..."

Kurt bit his lip, hugging Blaine then. He wasn't thinking. He didn't realize he'd be leaving Blaine alone, no Kurt, no Finn, no Rachel, no Mike. It would be him, Noah, Rory, and Sugar. He was almost certain the rest of the group were seniors. It made him sick. New Directions would have to start from scratch, once again with only four members (Rachel hadn't counted in Kurt's mind, back then), and he was leaving Blaine in public school. He'd heard the horror stories of what those people did to him at his old schools, he'd soothed Blaine when the nightmares struck. He knew how Blaine felt about a school that forced Kurt to run out of it after being sexually assaulted because there was "Nothing they could do", he knew how he felt about no "Zero-Tollerence-Policy", no policy at all! And he'd practically forced him to join McKinley so he could have one year with his boyfriend. He was a terrible person.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked suddenly. "Kurt, baby, what's wrong?"

Kurt then realized there were tears trying to get past his lashes, and he sniffed, wiping his eyes and chuckling in embarrassment. "Sorry.."

"What happened?" Blaine asked, nervous.

"I just love you.." Kurt whispered hoarsely. "I love you so much.."

"I love you too, but that's no reason to start crying," Blaine said, smiling shyly.

"And now, from William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio, please give a warm welcome to the New Directions!"

"Stay there!" Kurt said, kissing Blaine softly. "This is for you..."

Blaine nodded, leaning on the wall as Kurt was ushered out onto the stage. The music picked up and everyone in the back let out "Ahh's" typically saved for church. Kurt's voice rang though, even though he wasn't in front yet.

_"There I was again tonight_  
><em>Forcing laughter<em>  
><em>Faking smiles<em>  
><em>Same old tired, lonely place<em>

_"Walls of insincerity_  
><em>Shifting eyes and vacancy<em>  
><em>Vanished when I saw your face <em>  
><em>All I can say is it was<em>  
><em>Enchanting to meet you<em>

He stepped out then, smiling over at Blaine before looking back out at the obnoxiously large auditorium. The Warblers were there even though Blaine wouldn't be up there. Sebastian was slouching, smirking up at Kurt. That was unsettling. Lyrics, Kurt, he told himself.

_"Your eyes whispered _  
><em>'Have we met?'<em>  
><em>Across the room, your silhouette<em>  
><em>Starts to make it's way to me<em>

_"The playful conversation starts_  
><em>Counter all your quick remarks like<em>  
><em>Passing notes in secrecy<em>

_"And it was_  
><em>Enchanting to meet you<em>

_"All I can is I was_  
><em>Enchanted to meet you<em>

_"This night is sparklin'_  
><em>Don't you let it go<em>  
><em>I'm wonderstruck<em>  
><em>Blushin' all the way home<em>

_"I'll spend forever_  
><em>Wonderin' if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you <em>

Blaine smiled. He could practically hear Kurt's heart in the words, spilling out. He's not sure why his eyes began to sting, but he did have to blink a few times and calm himself down.

_"The lingering question kept me up_  
><em>Two AM<em>  
><em>Who do you love?<em>  
><em>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<em>

Kurt visibly blushed, trying to will it away. He actually did sit up at night in those first days in their friendship, hoping, wishing, dreaming that Blaine could possibly feel the same way. Just maybe?

_"And now I'm pacing back and forth_  
><em>Wishing you were at my door<em>  
><em>I'd open up and you would say<em>

_"'It was enchanting to meet you'_

_"All I know is I was_  
><em>Enchanted to meet you<em>

_"This night is sparklin'_  
><em>Don't you let it go<em>  
><em>I'm wonderstruck<em>  
><em>Blushin' all the way home<em>

_"I'll spend forever_  
><em>Wonderin' if you knew<em>

_"This night is flawless_  
><em>Don't you let it go<em>  
><em>I'm wonderstruck<em>  
><em>Dancin' around all alone<em>

Blaine laughed softly when everyone did a Blaine-swivel, leaving his hand over his mouth.

_"I'll spend forever_  
><em>Wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_"This is me praying that_  
><em>This was the very first page<em>  
><em>Not where the storyline ends<em>  
><em>My thoughts will echo your name<em>  
><em>Until I see you again<em>  
><em>These are the words I held back<em>  
><em>As I was leaving too soon<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

His voice shook and Blaine momentarily panicked. _Don't screw this up, baby, please_, he mentally begged. Kurt shook himself, hoping it was as noticeable as he thought it was, swallowing before looking in Blaine's direction again.

_"Please don't fall in love with someone else_  
><em>Please don't have somebody new to run to<em>

Blaine knew those weren't the words and his lips parted slightly. There were tears in Kurt's eyes too, and he realized he changed those words on purpose. Blaine blinked again, trying to force the tears back, but the movement pushed them down his lashes. Oh, Kurt..

_"Please don't fall in love with someone else_  
><em>Please don't have somebody new to run to<em>

_"This night is sparklin'_  
><em>Don't you let it go<em>  
><em>I'm wonderstruck<em>  
><em>Blushin' all the way home<em>

_"I'll spend forever_  
><em>Wondering if you knew...<em>

_"This night is flawless_  
><em>Don't you let it go<em>  
><em>I'm wonderstruck<em>  
><em>Dancin' around all alone<em>

_"I'll spend forever_  
><em>Wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you <em>

_"Please don't fall in love with someone else_  
><em>Please don't have somebody new to run to..."<em>

There was a pause and the whole crowd erupted. The lights were down, but Kurt still flushed at the response. They had two more songs to melody into that performance and Kurt had to wait for Blaine's reaction. He was pleasantly surprised when he wandered backstage and was immediately trampled in a hug.

"Oh-kay!" Kurt groaned, hugging Blaine back hard. His boyfriends shoulders shook with sobs and Kurt ran his hand over his hair. "Hey, hey, easy.."

"I'll follow you," Blaine said, pulling back and grasping Kurt's arms. "I'll get into NYADA. I'll be there with you in a year, I just.. I will. I have to. Kurt, I love you!"

"Hey now," Kurt said, pressing his finger to Blaine's lip. "I love you too, but there's no reason to cry over that.."

Blaine laughed sadly and hugged Kurt again, even tighter this time.

"Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt opened his eyes, which he clamped shut a moment ago, letting his hand rest on Blaine's as his boyfriend pulled away. Whoever this was already had him annoyed; couldn't she see he was busy holding his broken boyfriend? "Yes?" He asked in his bitchiest tone possible.

"I'm Gwen Dyers," She said, extending her hand with the most amazing manicure Kurt had seen, waiting for Kurt to shake it. She didn't seem thrown by his attitude, so Kurt did so, not really understanding until she said, "New York Academy of Dramatic Arts director."

His heart hammered. "O-Oh.."

"Could I talk to you alone?" She asked. She was smiling, Blaine took that as a good sign. He kissed Kurt's cheek, turning his teary eyes to the floor and backing off. Time to man up...This was Kurt's moment.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said over the phone, nine months later. He was sitting under the branches of the tree at Dalton, an envelope in his hand.<p>

"Hey, cutie," Kurt said, suddenly ignoring his homework and leaning over it, listening to Blaine's voice. He hadn't spoken to him in far too long; homework could wait. "How's your arm?"

He'd been pushed down the front stairs of McKinley the previous week and messaged Kurt about it. Kurt had threatened to come and kill this people more than once. Blaine said no, more than once, but didn't deny he wished Kurt was there to calm him down after words, or sign his cast.

"It's numb," Blaine whined, letting out a "Hmmph" so Kurt knew he was pouting about it. Kurt giggled.

"Aww, poor baby.."

"Nyeh," Was his reply. "So, guess where I am?"

"I don't like guessing," Kurt complained. "Just tell me."

Blaine huffed like this was actually a problem. "Fine then, party pooper. I'm with Pavarotti."

"Ah, Pavarotti," Kurt frowned. "That poor bird.."

"You killed him."

Kurt gasped. "I did not!"

"Sort of," Blaine said.

"How so?"

"He killed himself so I could hear you sing Blackbird, and get my head out of my butt.."

Kurt giggled. "Okay, fine.. He died for the greater good."

"That is so tragic," Blaine said.

"At least I fed my bird," Kurt said.

"I fed my bird!"

"What was your birds name, Blaine?"

Silence.

Kurt snorted.

"Oh, shut up," Blaine said, quickly changing the subject. "Anyhow... NYADA replied."

Kurt's eyes widened. "And?"

"I haven't opened it, yet," He admitted.

"Blaine!"

"I'm scared," Blaine admitted. "If it's a yes I can see you again but if it's a no.."

"Oh, please," Kurt said. "There is no reason for you to be scared.."

Blaine swallowed hard. "O-Okay..."

There was a moment of silence, nothing but a slight cackling on the end of the line as Blaine struggled to open the card. Kurt felt his tension build in the silence, and he began to fidget. He swallowed, shaking. "Babe?"

"Kurt..." Blaine said softly, swallowing. "I..."

"Blaine, baby, did you get turned down?" Kurt asked, his voice soft.

"No," Blaine said, suddenly bursting out laughing. "I got in!"

Kurt squealed, jumping up and slamming his knee into the frickin' desk. "OW!"

"What did you just do?" Blaine asked calmly.

"Uhh.." Kurt blushed. "Nothing. So, can I pick you up at the airport?"

* * *

><p><strong>First Glee fic.. I's aweshum.. :P hehehe <strong>  
><strong>No flames please! *nervous person*<strong>  
><strong>But pwease Review! :D I love reviews! Pweaaaaassseeee... <strong>


End file.
